1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot system, a robot control device and a method for controlling a robot.
2. Related Art
Multi-axis control robots for industrial use have been used in factories or manufacturing sites for automation or labor-saving. Such a robot for industrial use has a digital camera functioning as eyes of a human. The robot can autonomously move to a position where it can grip a target object by performing image-processing of images captured during movement and can autonomously pass over an obstacle during the movement. In recent years, particularly, it has been necessary to enhance accuracy in positioning by means of a high resolution digital camera and to perform correction of blurring in a captured image so as to deal with a high speed operation by the robot for industrial use. In a blur correction method as described above, information about movement of a moving object is detected by means of an acceleration sensor provided on a movable section of a robot for industrial use, a point spread function (hereinafter, referred to as PSF) indicative of a characteristic of blurring due to the movement is obtained on the basis of the detected information, and the correction of blurring is performed on the basis of the PSF. JP-A-2008-118644 and JP-A-2008-11424 are examples of the related arts.
However, since the acceleration sensor is provided on the movable section of the robot for industrial use, fluctuation in temperature or variation in acceleration may be increased depending on a working environment or work so that reliability or accuracy of the information output from the acceleration sensor may be degraded. In addition, in order to obtain the PSF with high accuracy, an image capturing timing of the digital camera and an output signal from the acceleration sensor have to be synchronized with each other so that much cost or labor is required.